


the she-wolf runs to rule it all

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: The Reincarnation of Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FUCK LUCIUS MALFOY, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Mentions of Robert's Rebellion, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: If only you knew her true strength underneath, Lyanna thought. If only you knew mine you'd be right to fear us. The wolf inside Lyanna Malfoy howled in agreement like it did for a girl called Lyanna Stark.
Relationships: Elia Martell & Lyanna Stark
Series: The Reincarnation of Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	the she-wolf runs to rule it all

**Author's Note:**

> New, continuation of this series. More to come soon!
> 
> Pretty short but I feel like I ended it well enough. Hope you guys like it!

“Some days I am more wolf than woman, and I am still learning how to stop apologizing for my wild.”  
**― Nikita Gill**

Lyanna Malfoy was never used to the stares that her house gave her. Well yes, people did stare back in the North but here it wasn't out of respect but gawking more like it. Not as bad as Elia was getting it if Lyanna heard someone say 'traitor' one more time she was going to punch a face. 

Elia seemed to have a mask on her face, something that was unnerving to see on a young girl that was her own age. Lyanna could try to have a mask but it was difficult considering how many people seemed to like gossip. Her temper was another thing to likely break the mask. 

Hogwarts was beautiful, the castle enchanting. Lyanna still stuck close to Elia garnering more looks thrown their way. 

_She's corrupting the Girl-Who-Lived._

Lyanna snorted at the gossip especially those in her own house. They didn't get close to her considering she was from an 'evil' family that supported the madman who killed Elia's parents in this new life. Gods, they're lives were intertwined for better or worse! 

The only friend she had was Elia. When the time came around for Potions, she sat right next to Elia. The other girl smiled at her and Lyanna was about to ask her how her day went when the door opened and shut loudly. Professor Snape was a man that reminded Lyanna of how Brandon once described the ward of House Tully, Baelish was his name if Lyanna remembered correctly. He called him a pick and Lyanna got a feeling so would Snape. 

She was correct when he started to question Elia in front of the entire class. Her fellow Slytherins, some looked at her nastily while the Gryffindors looked on waiting for her to be embarrassed. _If only you knew her true strength underneath, Lyanna thought. If only you knew mine you'd be right to fear us._ The wolf inside Lyanna Malfoy howled in agreement like it did for a girl called Lyanna Stark.

In the end, Elia managed to overcome it, answering almost everything right except one. When Snape made a snide comment on her parentage she could see Elia's eyes darken. This man knows no shame in insulting the dead was Lyanna's thoughts as Snape decided to finally start class. 

* * *

When Lyanna Athena Malfoy was born, her father was disappointed that she had not been a boy. Narcissa Malfoy, her mother was just happy that her child-boy or girl was just healthy. 

She strived to be the best in both her parent's eyes and both Lucius and Narcissa thought they could mold her into a sophisticated young witch. Too bad they had no idea that she was born a she-wolf of the North. They could not tame the wolf and Lyanna Malfoy was wild as her life as a Stark before. 

She was loud, headstrong and loved to learn new things. One of those things, a year before she went to Hogwarts and met Elia was what her father actually did before she was born. He was a Death Eater and it clicked into Lyanna why people gave her sneers or whispered behind her back at times, especially the red-headed family called the Weasleys. 

So Lyanna Malfoy vowed to not become either of her parents. She vowed it, she made herself open-minded with her new home and vowed to rebirth the Malfoy name into something with pride. Even if it killed Lucius Malfoy.

So when the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" for everyone to hear, Lyanna couldn't stop the mad gleeful laughter inside her head. 

* * *

They were in the library searching for answers on the death of Elia's parents. From what Lyanna had known, the deaths of Lily and James was still the most talked about thing in the Wizarding World, especially in Europa and in Britain. But what the real kicker was that all these people wanted to talk about was a baby, not the two adults who sacrificed their lives. Elia seemed to be on a rant about that and more. 

She had gotten word from Hagrid, the game-keeper that her father had three friends in his hey-days in Hogwarts by the names of Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. When Elia told her that, one of the names rang a loud bell. 

"I know that name," She told her companion in the library in a hushed tone. Elia was wary of people overhearing. She was wary of people, in general, having been kept as a hostage by Aerys, she knew her trust had to earn in her eyes. "Black. My mother, Narcissa Malfoy is from the Black family. She talked about this cousin of hers who was sent to Azkaban."

"What was his name?" Elia leaned in. Lyanna could see hazel eyes filled with curiosity and fear for whatever Lyanna said next. "Sirius Black. Apparently, he was sorted into Gryffindor, a literal black sheep of the Black family just like me."

(She did not mention how her father threatened to disown her for bringing such humiliation on the Malfoy name. When she had read it, Lyanna could not suppress the grin on her face. Narcissa Malfoy wrote a different letter urging Lyanna to stay true to the family and not follow in the footsteps of her cousin Sirius Black.)

"So he's your Uncle?" Elia asked. "And he was friends with my parents? Then why is he in jail?"

Lyanna swallowed and told her why Sirius Black was in jail.

* * *

Elia kept to herself for half of the day until she came up to Lyanna before lunch, taking her to the side into an empty corridor. 

"I don't think he was guilty."

"Elia..." 

"Something isn't adding up Lya. The press states that Black did it and I went to Dumbledore before curfew-"

"Dumbledore? You went to that old-"

"Yes," Elia said tersely. "I did, stop questioning my actions Lya. I went to him to ask about Black. He told me what you told me, that he was working for the Dark Lord and turned on my parents towards the end of the war. 'His blood was stronger in the end' he told me. Load of shit I'd say. Targaryen blood, they said they had dragons blood yet when Aerion Brightflame drank a whole jar of wildfire did it turn him into a stupid dragon? No! It killed him! I don't think Black turned just because his blood was tainted with madness."

Lyanna could see that. Elia wanted better answers and even Lyanna did find things off when it came to the incarceration of Sirius Black once she started digging more with Elia. He was still there and still proclaiming his innocence but the Dementors would be a problem if they tried to break him out. 

"Dementors would kill us," Lyanna told Elia. "We're just children Eli. We need to do this smarter if you want to find the truth and we need to be careful. We need to find out more about the other living friend of your father, Lupin."

Elia sighed. Lyanna gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Head up Potter," She told her. "We'll find the truth, I promise."

She did not know whether she could ever make it come true but Lyanna could try. She made a vow the day she started to remember her old life as Lyanna Stark.

_I promise to undo the wrongs this family-my family has done. I swear it by the Old Gods of the North, here and now._


End file.
